


Time mess up

by Not_important14



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_important14/pseuds/Not_important14
Summary: I didn't like how they handled the time shifts and traveling back in time. So I decided to write my on twist to it!.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Barbatos said that he took care of the other timeline and that I don't have to worry about it but some strange things start happening and can't stop the feeling like it my fault.
Relationships: Satan/MC





	Time mess up

Hello, I just wanted to say that this fic will probably be long so if you don't like slow burns please do not read this fanfic!


End file.
